(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shipping form which is used as a shipping label for a parcel imprinted by a line printer or an impact printer, but also to a shipping form upon which it is possible to print shipping information, especially, with a laser or a non-impact printer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the shipping form generally comprised a multiple copy form as one set with a bottom paper including a tack sheet affixed as a shipping label to a shipped material. In such case the shipping information and the like are described in a plurality of shipping forms. A continuous sheet form is subjected to an impact printer which imprints the shipping information, then cut one set at a time and affixed to the shipped material.
At present, since the non-impact printer or the laser printer which enables a high velocity printing has been developed and the treatment capacity thereof is also excellent, many non-impact printers or laser printers have been used for large amounts of printing. Thus, the demand for using such printers for the description of information on shipping forms has increased.
However, since the non-impact printer or the laser printer prints only one sheet form, it is impossible to use it for conventional copy forms. Accordingly, there exists the problem of being restricted to only one sheet form and of being difficult to affix the tack sheet or shipping label.